Introductions
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Shuichi has to ponder about himself for an assignment, and learns something he knew all along. Note: Shuichi and Hiro are listed as characters, because they're in it, but this is not a HiroxShuichi fic.


**Title: **Introductions

**Rating: **PG

**Series: **Gravitation

I've decided to start the 100 theme challenge and the first theme is introduction. It took me a while to figure out how I was gunna do this and had a lot of trouble with it, but eventually I got it. Also, if you're confused at all, at the beginning of the manga Hiro and Shuichi are high school students. In the anime it cuts straight to after that, so if you've only seen the anime you wouldn't know that. But now you do! Not sure why that matters, though, there's no reason why I couldn't have it take place in highschool. But I digress. I'm also going to assume he has brown hair because he tries to be like Ryuichi, who..has brown hair.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ne ne Hiro~ Aren't you excited? It's our senior year! One more year and we can be ROCK STARS!" Shuichi bounced up and down around Hiro, who was casually walking down the hallway of the school.

"Yea yea..." Hiro shook his head, "Of course I'm excited, but unlike you I can contain myself."

"Awww Hiro you're so mean!" he pouted and walked alongside him normally, "Anyways, do you think they'll go easy on us because we're seniors? I mean, we've had to do so much work so far!"

"I doubt it, it'll probably be quite the opposite," Hiro replied as he opened the door to walk into the classroom, "In your last year you have to work extremely hard, especially if you want to get into a good school."

"Good school? Pssssh, why do I need school WHEN I'M GOING TO BE A ROCK STAR!" he started bouncing around in.

"Right, whatever you think..." Hiro shook his head and sat down in his desk.

"But it's true!" he waved his arms around in the air.

"I never denied it, I just said whatever you think," he pointed out, "Now would you please sit down before people think you've lost your marbles...again?"

Pouting yet again, he sat down in his own seat and stared at the front of the class. Why did school have to be so boring? Why wouldn't it be exciting, like teachers had to give lectures in song? That would be awesome...

"Alright class settle down..." the teacher walked into the classroom, "I hope you all had a good break but now it's time to get back to work." This was Shuichi's que to fall asleep and copy off Hiro later, so he rested his head down on his desk. "Now then, I'd like you to start by writing a bit of a letter of sorts. It'll be an introduction letter. The point of it is so I can get a sense for who you all are and where your interests, strengths and weaknesses lie. Everyone must complete this assignment, as it will be marked for spelling and grammar."

"Oi, wake up.." Hiro whispered, poking Shuichi with a pencil.

"Huh..?" he sat up, "Why?"

"Because you can't copy this assignment, you gotta do it yourself," he pointed out, "Unless suddenly your name has become Hiroshi Nakano."

"But but but...by myself?" he squeeked. The class has started to talk and the room filed with a low hum as people began to work.

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard. Who knows more about you than you?" he pointed out as he pulled out a pencil and paper to begin writing.

"H..Hiro?"

"What?" he looked over, obviously slightly annoyed.

"...Can I borrow a piece of paper? A..And maybe a pencil?"

Hiro sighed and shook his head, laughing a bit as he handed the supplies Shuichi needed to him, "There, now work."

"Fine fine.." Shuichi waved him off and looked down at the blank piece of paper. Now what was he supposed to do? He figured the best thing to start with were the basics.

_Hi._

_My name is Shuichi Shindou and I am 18 years old. I have brown hair and brown eyes._

Yes, this was definitely a good start. Now what else was there to know about himself?

_I have a mom and a dad and a younger sister named Maiko._

Who else was important to him? Oh yeah!

_My best friend is Hiro. He plays guitar and I sing and write music for our super cool awesome band Bad Luck!_

Shuichi was becoming quite enthusiastic about this assignment. So enthusiastic, in fact, people were starting to notice as he eagerly wrote on the page. His tongue was sticking out and occasionally he'd mutter 'Yeeeees, yeees..that's good...' It seemed Hiro was the only one unfazed, since this was pretty normal Shuichi behavior.

_We're going to be super famous one day! Like Ryuichi Sakuma, singer of the best band EVER! If you don't know who that is, it's Nittle Grasper and you should be ashamed of yourself! If you haven't noticed I've modeled myself after him. He's just so awesome! It's sad that they don't play together anymore._

Shuichi noticed that his rambling about Nittle Grasper was starting to get off topic so he tried to veer back on.

_Well, I guess you can tell from all that I like music...what else should I say about myself? I think I'm done now._

Shuichi set his pencil down on his desk and sighed, stretching back in his chair.

"Done?" Hiro asked him.

"I think so, I don't know what else to write about. I started rambling about music after a while but that doesn't have to do with me," he yawned, "I should go hand it in."

"Well, not necessarily. Music is pretty much your whole life, so it's not a surprise that you would start talking about it," Hiro pointed out.

"I guess so..." Shuichi pondered this, "So I was really talking about myself when I was rambling about music?" Hiro nodded. "I see...hey Hiro..."

"Hmn?"

"Guess what..."

"What?"

"...I ACTUALLY DID AN ASSIGNMENT!"

**~THE END~**


End file.
